Hm?
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot KaiHun


"Lo suka sama Sehun kan? Ngaku, lo!"

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka. Si kutil hitam ini apasih pagi-pagi sudah membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Iya, gue suka sama Sehun. Nyantai aja kali, Jong." Sahut Chanyeol.

Hidung Jongin yang dari sananya emang udah tengkurep, kembang kempis. Iyalah emosi! Orang satu sekolahan juga tahu kalau Sehun itu pacarnya Jongin si preman sekolah, tapi kok ini orang malah santai banget ngaku.

"Eh, abu rokok, lo mikir dong. Sehun itu pacar gue, pake acara pdkt sama Sehun lagi. Gue juga mampu ngebeliin Sehun jus, jadi nggak usah sok sok-an nraktir!"

Chanyeol mendesah ketika melihat hampir seluruh siswa dikelasnya bahkan dari kelas sebelah menonton drama yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Jongin.

"Elah si tai lalat idup kemaren kan udah gue bilangin kalo Sehun cuma temen gue. Gue suka sama Sehun Cuma sebatas temen, kutu kupret."

Chanyeol emosi juga. Udah Chanyeol jelasin dari kemaren, bahkan dari kapan lalu kalau dia sama Sehun itu tidak ada hubungan lebih selain teman. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak akan puas sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"Nggak ada temen yang nraktir jus stroberi segala!"

"Kemaren gue ditraktir Chanyeol jus juga, tapi nggak berarti gue terus di pdkt in sama Chanyeol kan?"

Salah satu temen sekelas Chanyeol bersuara. Niatnya sih cuma cerita sama temennya yang lain, eh malah kedengeran sama kuping Jongin.

"APA LO BILANG?!" Jongin noleh pake backsound serem.

"Gue ditraktir Chanyeol Jus stroberi juga." Dia ngomong, udah kepalang tanggung juga. "Dua gelas lagi."

Jongin melempar buku kearahnya, kena kepala, lumayan sakit sih tapi mana bisa dia ngebales Jongin. Remuk lah badannya yang kerempeng digiles badang Jongin yang udah kaya papan catur, kotak-kotak item putih. Eh?

"Jaman sekarang nraktir nraktiran itu tandanya pdkt, goblok!" bentak Jongin nggak nyante.

Temen Chanyeol noleh seketika, nunjuk Chanyeol sambil masang wajah horor, "Lo nggak homo, kan yeol? Lo nggak lagi pdkt kan sama gue?"

Chanyeol cuma bisa misuh, Jongin pagi-pagi selain ngebuat telinganya sakit, juga ngebuat harga dirinya tercoreng.

"Gue nggak homo, begok! Cowok kelabu ini nih yang bego nggak tau yang bener ama yang salah!"

Jongin nendang meja Chanyeol sampe miring. Chanyeol yang emosi dari tadi digangguin juga ikut berdiri. Temen temen cowok sekelas Chanyeol udah siap pasang badan kalau kalau bakal ada tawuran.

Jongin narik kerah seragam Chanyeol kuat, matanya merah udah kaya pewarna makanan.

"Pukul gue duluan, abis itu gue abisin wajah triplek lo."

Chanyeol yang bilang. Sengaja bikin Jongin kesel.

"Lo yang minta ya, bangsat!"

Chanyeol nyodorin mukanya nyebelin. Tapi udah tiga detik si Jongin nggak mukul-mukul. Chanyeol mikir aneh kalo misalnya Jongin malah terpesona ngeliat wajah mulusnya.

"Jongin, ya ampun!"

Ternyata gara-gara Sehun nyamperin mereka berdua, wajahnya merah, kayanya abis lari.

"Kamu ngapain sih!"

Jongin ngelepasin kerah Chanyeol kasar yang dibales tamparan ditangannya oleh Sehun. untung aja Sehun yang nampar, kalo orang lain yang nampar paling udah bolong mukanya dibales Jongin.

"Ini, stik wafer nyoba pdkt sama kamu." Adu Jongin.

Chanyeol mual ngeliat wajah Jongin.

"Kan udah aku bilang, kemaren itu jus aku tumpah gara-gara tabrakan sama Chanyeol, makanya dia ganti beliin."

"APA? DIA NABRAK KAMU?!"

Sehun cepet cepet narik dasi Jongin terus nyium bibirnya. Jongin kicep, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya malah udah misuh misuh dalem hati gara-gara iri.

 _Sialan si pesek untung banget punya pacar Sehun!_

Kira kira begitulah batin semua cowok disana yang ngeliat proses penciuman bibir bau Jongin. Maklum ya, banyak cowok emang rada kesel karena Jongin dapet ngerasain bibir Sehun.

"Maaf ya Chanyeol, Jongin nggak dapet jatah pagi. Makanya rese, maaf ya sekali lagi."

Lalu Sehun ngegeret tangan Jongin yang lagi mesem nggak karuan buat keluar dari TKP.

Sementara cowok cowok lain termasuk Chanyeol mukanya pada merah gara-gara ngebayangin 'jatah pagi' yang dimaksud Sehun tadi.

"Kampret emang itu tikus got, bejo banget."

Chanyeol diem-diem ngomel. Gimana nggak bejo, Jongin yang mukanya udah kaya ban sepeda malah dapet pacar seksi bin cantik macem Sehun. ya jelas kalo satu sekolah pada iri sama Jongin.

Apalagi Sehun baik hati. Dia mesti nyapa Chanyeol pas ketemu, nolongin Chanyeol pas dia bawa buku buat dikumpulin, bahkan Sehun sebagai sekertaris OSIS rela nungguin Chanyeol nyelesaiin tugas sebagai ketua OSIS sampek malem tanpa protes, ngebeliin makanan lagi.

"Gue jadi suka beneran kan kalo gini."

Semoga jalanmu mulus buat nikung Jongin ya, Chanyeol.

.

.

 **End.**

 _Lagi nggak niat bikin fict berat-berat. Biar beban hidupku saja yang berat, bang. Biar akuuuhh #ala sinetron_

 _Aku udah bikin fict perpisahan sebenernya. Tapi kok sedih pas liat notif review, fav dan folow kalean hiks._

 _Jadi diriku memutuskan buat tetep upload di sini meskipun nggak bisa sering2 banget. Maafkan diriku yang sudah pusing gara2 skripsi kawan2._

 _Akhir kata, review juseyoo_


End file.
